The Runaway Mermaid
by RotbtdCrossover
Summary: The gang has just defeated Gaea's minions and closed the doors of death and are sailing home when they find an unconsious girl washed up on a rock near the ship. They safely take her on the ship and after she wakes up many things are revealed about not only her, but Percy as well. Mistakes from the past follow her and this new girl must defeat them to save her new friends.


**A/N: So... this is my first fanfiction story that I've ever shown anyone outside of my family. I've just finished Mark of Athena and I made this as kind of after the new book coming out House of Hades and in my version everything ends happily ever after and everyone is alive and okay and... yeah. That's about it. I hope you guys like it! Also, I know that the beginning is really bad, just keep in mind that this is kind of my first fanfiction story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series or The Little Mermaid.**

**CHAPTER 1**

The seven were on the ship coming home. They had fought Gaea's minions and closed the doors of death and now Gaea was sleeping again and wouldn't come that close to waking again. Leo. and Jason were leaning on the edge of the boat talking. Percy was with Annabeth at the head of the boat. Annabeth was rambling on about some buildings in Rome while Percy made sure the boat didn't crash into any hidden rocks or anything else. Piper was watching Coach Hedge try to teach Frank some karate moves and Frank was having a hard time following him. Hazel was below deck catching up with her brother, Nico.

As Jason was saying something about getting home when Leo saw something red in the water on a rock. It looked like hair. As it got closer he realized it _was _hair! And then he saw the girl. She lay on the rock with her top lying face down and her bottom half lying slightly on the side part way in the water. Leo held back a blush. The girl looked like she was wearing nothing. Her hair was sprawled out on her back, so he couldn't tell if she was wearing a shirt and the water went up to her waist (thank god) but Leo could still tell she wasn't wearing anything.

He nudged Jason, "Look!" he pointed toward the girl. Jason looked and his mouth opened in shock. Then, shock turned into embarrassment when he realized she wasn't clothed. _He_ wasn't able to hide his blush.

"We have to help her!" he exclaimed getting over his shock. "I'll fly down, grab her and when I come back the girls can help her," Leo nodded agreeing with Jason's plan.

"Guys! Get over here!" Leo shouted at everyone. Everyone ran over. They all saw the girl immediately.

"We have to help her!" Piper shouted.

"Already on it," Jason said as he used the wind currents to carry him down to the girl. When he reached her, he used his jacket to wrap around her. His jacket was long enough that it went down to her knees and covered everything needing to be covered. He then picked her up, careful that she didn't get scratched up, and flew back up to the Argo II and landed softly on the deck. Annabeth had gone below deck to get Hazel and Nico and was now coming back up with them, plus a blanket.

Jason set the girl down on the deck and leaned her against the side of the ship. Annabeth came over and draped the blanket over the girl.

"Is she okay?" Leo asked no one in particular.

"She's alive. That's for sure," Hazel answered him. Hazel knelt by the girl. "Miss? If you can hear me, please wake up," Almost as if on cue the girls eyes fluttered open and she gasped for air. She looked around and not only looked at the people around her, but at the deck and the sails and the blanket around her. She then looked back up at everyone.

"Is there any chance that Perseus Jackson is on this ship?" her voice was soft and innocent. Her blue eyes were filled with curiosity and almost invisible, but still there, fear. But there was only a little and it was hidden well behind her curiosity.

Percy stepped forward. "That's me? Um... who are you?" he asked staying a few feet away.

"You don't recognize me?" You could see the hurt clear on her face and clear in her voice.

Percy walked closer toward her and knelt next to her. He brushed away her damp hair and studied her face carefully. After a few seconds Percy's face went from confusion to shock. "Ariel?" he asked, his voice filled with shock and confusion. Ariel nodded and threw her arms around him. Percy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. After a few minutes Leo cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence.

Percy broke the hug between him and Ariel his cheeks red. Annabeth crossed her arms and stared at Percy waiting for an answer, jealousy creeping in on her. _Who is this girl and why was Percy hugging her almost like he hugs me?_

"Ariel, this is Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Coach Hedge," Percy pointed to each person as he said their name. "Everybody, this is Ariel. My niece,"

**A/N: I love writing cliffys! Hope you liked my first chapter guys! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I make no promises. I'm really busy at the moment, but I'll do my best. :)**


End file.
